Smutshits
by yourcloudnine
Summary: Random dirty thoughts i wanted to let go. Korrasami. Basically a dumpsite.
1. Chapter 1

Little smutshit. Cuts from random dirty thoughts...

NOT EXACTLY ONE BIG FUCKING FIC OKAY

Asami bucks into Korra's hand and whispered "Are you sure you locked the door?" Korra nibbled on Asami's ear and thrusted her hand into her and laughed. "Of course i did. And besides, when they come in... The only thing they'll see is miss Asami Sato in jelly form." She chuckled and removed her hands on Asami and took her arms to pin it to the wall. She licks Asami's body slowly as she goes down, making Asami shake as she gets lower and lower, slower and slower, until she reached Asami's folds. Asami was panting hard and shivering as Korra just stayed there. She wanted to push Korra's face to her, but she can't move her arms because Korra was still holding her. Korra suddenly laughed and looked up at her with a smirk on her face. "Just a little lesson for you, Asami Sato can't get what she wants every time." Korra stands up and nibbled on Asami's jawline, blowing hot air on her. Even in the heat of the water, Asami could still feel the heat of Korra's breathe. She wants to bite Korra..

"I don't like to be told what to do," Asami breathed in Korra's ear, trailing her teeth against her jawline as she made her way to her lips. Stopping just short of contact, Asami opted instead to press her body against the Avatar's, keeping her hold on Korra's wristcuffs secure. Korra thrust forward, attempting to capture Asami's mouth with her own, but the young woman darted back with a smirk. Raising her eyebrow, she growled, "And I definitely don't like to be underestimated."

"I'm not sure if I can Asami?" Korra responded as she looked ip into Asami's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll guide you" Asami said as she moved to go on her back and let Korra lead over her. "Now I need you to go down and start licking and sucking me just like I did to you" "Ok" Korra said. As she started sucking on Asami's nub she heard Asami moan. With confidence she started to go faster making Asami moan her name repeatedly. When she added a finger she heard her yell, Korra rose and asked...

Asami definitely wasn't expecting that. The two moved to the bed; Asami straddled Korra's waist, and leaned down to kiss her. Korra pulled her lip, causing Asami to moan. Korra laughed to herself. She could already feel the nonbender getting wet. Soon, that wouldn't be a problem, she thought to herself. Korra moved to bite and suck on Asami, causing moans of pure ecstasy to rip through her. "Korr..." Asami said. Korra just smirked.

Korra felt her tongue flick against her lips, and Asami crawled atop her, promptly running her tongue in a long, slow trail from the hollow of her throat all the way to the lobe of her ear. Korra shivered, holding back a sigh in response, letting it out in a shuddering breath as Asami bit gently on the curve of her ear, fingers already tracing the dips and stretches of her arms, wandering down her torso, brushing against her breasts.

Her touch was wonderful, kissing and licking and leaving little bite marks along the valley of her breasts and the firm expanse of her abdomen, Korra was moaning, a fire building deep within her as Asami explored her. She licked along Korra's navel as she hurriedly undid the furskin on her waist, sliding her pants down and off as her hands slid along powerful thighs and up, her thumb hard against her pubic bone, Korra's legs sliding open at Asami's touch...

She was unprepared for Asami's head to dive between her legs, and her tongue to slip inside her folds.

Korra arched, her hands snapped back and bunched the sheets tight. She felt Asami's tongue flick against her clit, and fell right back to the bed, gasping, before it flicked there again, and again, and a pair of fingers slipped into her, fast and irregular and merciless.

She came in seconds, overwhelmed, arching and bucking even as Asami held her down with her free hand, quieting her movements.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you." Korra said as you push her harder to the wall. You smirked as she let out a breath, and you slip your hand down her pants. She tried to pry you off of her, but before she can you already touched her clit and it made her shiver. She hates this, she says, but she likes you and it's too noticeable in the way she exists around you.

Now that she froze there, you slide your other hand to waistband of her pants, ready to slide it down. She took your head to her hands, she tried to look you out of it, but you still saw a hint of yes in her eyes. You pecked her lips and you dragged her pants down, and grabbed her hips to make her sit. She hits the ground, and you hungrily attacked her neck with your lips. She moans, you remove her underwear. She sighs, she tugs at yours. She pulled you in closer, wanting more, and you slid your index finger inside her like you're in a hurry to get her off the ground.

Korra kissed your lips with much force as you pump your finger inside her, she starts biting your lip a bit, and you smirk through the pressure of her teeth. Thrust. You added in a finger, and you made your thumb brush to her clit, suddenly she bites too hard on your lip and you take in a breath. Thrust. She lets go of your lip and kisses it better, you smile. She squirms and asks you for more, and you oblige. You thrust in harder, adding more pressure to your thumb, and she throws her head back

"Yesss, scream for me, Korra"

"No..." Korra mumbles as you put more pressure on her clit, and you leaned in to her neck, with your teeth out. She gasps and she grips your arm, but you keep thrusting harder and biting on her pulse point. Thrust. Thrust. You can feel her getting tighter, but she just won't budge and say your name, so you let go of your bite. She whimpers, and you thrust in and curve your fingers and slide your thumb over here clit and she tightens, and she says it. "UGGH ASAMI!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Korra mumbled under her rapid breaths. You let her ride her orgasm out, evn if you feel like you're losing all the blood on the arm she's holding. She arches into you as you let your thumb graze over her clit again. She gasps for air as she had another orgasm, and you take out your fingers. Korra closed her eyes, still breathing harshly. You took advantage and made her lie down, and she didn't expect it, but you took her legs up to your shoulders and faced her dripping cunt.

"I'm not finished with you, yet…"

You licked her once and she shivered. She tried to look down, but when she did, you licked her again. She let out a broken moan, broken because you licked her again. She was shivering, and you went faster, slowly sliding your thumb to her clit. She got hotter and hotter by the second, and you just giggle a bit. It got her to spread her legs wider for you, and you slowed down as soon as her hand made contact with your hair. "Why'd you stop?" Korra said, biting her lip, looking at you.

"Oh, you were enjoying that?"

Korra took a sharp breath in. She let her head drop and she sighed. "Yes, okay." You laughed slowly, and dropped her legs. She looked at you, and narrowed her eyes. You like controling her like this. "C-can you, uhm..." Korra stutters, and you sit there, and raised an eyebrow. You dragged her body closer, and she gasped. You took her legs back up, and kept your gaze on her as you move your head down. "Command me. Say my name. Tell me what you want." She shook her head, and looked directly to you

"I won't know what you want me to do unless you tell me with full detail. Tell me what to use, where to use it and how to use it."


End file.
